Give-N-Take
"Today, one of these four players will have a chance to win over $15,000 in magnificent prizes, as they play Hollywood's most exciting new game, GIVE-N-TAKE! Now, here's the star of Give-N-Take, JIM LANGE!" A short-lived game show where women have to accumulate prizes without going over a monetary limit. Gameplay Four female contestants competed (males never competed for unexplained reasons), including a returning champion. Each contestant was seated in one portion of an eight-spaced board, shaped like a daisy. Each contestant's bank was staked with a prize and the dollar value revealed to all contestants. A prize was described (but not its value) and host Lange asked a question. The contestant who buzzed in and gave the correct answer took control of the four neutral spaces on the board, in addition to their own, giving them a total of five spaces. The other three contestants controlled the spaces in which they sat. The contestant who answered the question correctly stopped a large spinning arrow in the middle of the board. The contestant on whose space the arrow stopped won control of the prize. That contestant must then choose one of the following: * Keep the prize, in addition to whatever prizes she had already banked. * Keep the prize and pass any other prize(s) she had banked to an opponent. * Pass the prize, keeping all other prizes banked. * Pass the prize and any other prize(s) banked. After a prize was assigned, a bell or buzzer was heard indicating whether or not that contestant's bank value was below $5,000. The actual value of the bank was never revealed, only whether or not they were below the $5,000 target. Play then repeated in the same manner, with a new prize described. A contestant could freeze at any point if she thought she was close to the $5,000 limit, preventing her from receiving any other prizes passed to her from her opponents. If a contestant's bank value was over $5,000, that player was "frozen" and unable to accept any other prizes passed to them by their opponents. The player was then required to answer questions in the manner described above to pass some of their prizes and reduce the value of their bank. The player whose bank was closest to $5,000 without going over won all the prizes in their bank and advanced to the bonus round. The other players left with parting gifts. Bonus Round For the bonus round, the champion selected one of the eight spaces on the board and stopped the arrow from spinning. If the arrow landed on the space selected, the contestant won $5,000 cash and all prizes described that day in addition to what they had already won; this generally totaled around $15,000. Champions stayed on the show for a maximum of five days or until they reached CBS' $25,000 winnings limit. Music Stan Worth Main - "Red Arrow" Prize Cue 1 - "Classey" Prize Cue 2 - "Joe's Right" Win Cue - "Baby 'G" The main would later be used for a 1981 pilot for a different version of ''Temptation'' (1) as well as a prize cue on Liar's Club along with the first prize cue and the win cue. Gallery giventakeslate.jpg $(KGrHqF,!k0FCkIoviz9BQ3R3mt2Yw~~60_3.JPG Trivia * Give-N-Take replaced another Jim Lange game show, Spin-Off, which in turn had replaced The Joker's Wild. * The ticking sound heard when the arrow is spinning was later reused on Wheel of Fortune as the first bonus round timer. * Give-N-Take debuted the same day The Price is Right expanded to a full hour for a special week. On November 3, when Price permanently expanded to an hour, G-N-T was moved to 4:00 PM. Links * [http://www.curtalliaume.com/givetake.html Game Shows '75: Give-N-Take] * [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/giventake.html Jay's Give-N-Take Rules Page] * [http://rjgameshows.bravehost.com/giventake.html Josh Rebich's Give-N-Take Rule Sheet] YouTube Videos * Full September 26, 1975 episode * Alternate copy of above episode, lower quality: Parts 1, 2, and 3 Category:Decision Making Category:Stunts & Dares Category:CBS shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1975 premieres Category:1975 endings